


blood on my hands (to cradle you close)

by CreepingSoul



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental World Domination, Alpha Kyouya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, Canon? What Canon?, Child Neglect, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Flashbacks, M/M, Omega Tsuna, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Time Skips, there is no canon, there is only AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: Tsuna learned young that he was not his parents priority.So he never said anything about the itch under his skin, about the way he sometimes felt his body burn from the inside or how the only time he felt calm was when blood ran like rivulets down his skin.[Or the one where Tsuna finds a family for himself and subsequently starts taking over the world (by accident)]





	1. oh father, do you love me so? oh mother, can't you love me still?

_Sawada Iemitsu was a selfish man._

 

_The first lesson he learned as a child on the slums was to make the most of opportunities. If you wanted something, you had to get it before someone else took it from you._

_It was do or die. A modern day survival of the fitest._

_This lesson kept him alive through his infant years, and it stuck through his teenage ones._

_By the time he was an adult it had become his motto to live by._

_Which is why when he first met Katsuki Nana (later to become Sawada Nana) and decided that he would marry the sweet natured oblivious Beta he pushed through with Alpha determination, and after much persuation and a constant courtship of only 2 months he was able to reach his goal._

_And so it was that Katsuki Nana came to be Sawada Nana (and hereby lies the beginning of the downfall of Sawada Iemitsu)._

 

* * *

_Sawada Iemitsu was a selfish man._

_He was also a mafia man._

_Both traits that work well together to keep oneself alive in a world where compassion is seen as weakness, and weakness is paid for in blood._

 

_Sawada Iemitsu was also a delusional man._

_Which is a combination that does not work well for the civilian persona he pretended to be._

_From the moment Sawada Iemitsu entered the mafia, he was destined to climb through the ranks._

_Even getting married would not change that, which is why it would come as no surprise that when given the choice between his son or his career he would choose the latter._

_After all Sawada Iemitsu was a Young Lion (and everyone knows that lioness' are the ones to raise their cubs)._

 

* * *

_Katsuki Nana was a nice Beta._

 

_Sweet, kind and a little naïve, but she was a woman and she was a Beta so she needed no more._

_She dreamed of change, of fairy tails and whirlwind romances._

_Which is why, when a blond haired, blue eyed Alpha came and swept her off her feet she let herself get carried away._

_Katsuki Nana always dreamed of romance and believed in first loves but it was Sawada Nana who would come to know why they never talked in fairy tails about what happened after happily ever after._

_Sawada Nana would love a man so much her heart would bleed while waving him away with a smile on her face and tears in her soul._

_She would love him so much there would be no love left to give._

_(And oh, but what irony._

_If she had even a sliver left to give she would know warmth and healing in the form of blazing caramel orbs and smiles of sunshine._

_So bright her tears would fade)_

_But oh, isn't it such a shame that Natsuki Nana dreamed of fairy tails but it was Sawada Nana who would live a tragedy?_

 

* * *

_Sawada Tsunayoshi was a perceptive child._

 

_Tsuna learned young that he was not in his parents priority._

_So he never said anything about the itch under his skin,_

_About the way he sometimes felt his body burn from the inside,_

_Or how the only time he felt calm was when blood ran like rivulets down his skin._

_He said nothing (yet he was screaming)._  
_He kept these secrets under his tongue (ready to share but never making the first move)._  
_He kept himself together (sewn thread by thread, just waiting to burst)._

_He held on until he could no more, and when he was about to fall he was caught instead._

 

_(He put him under his wing, and took care of his soul, kept the fire blazing but never burning)_

_(he heard his screams)_  
_(he listened to his secrets and kept them with his own)_  
_(he sew parts of himself between his own threads, the better to keep him from falling apart)_

_(He saw strenght in his weakness, saw power in his wisdom, saw potential in his gaze)_

_(He chose him and Tsuna felt for the first time, what hope felt like)_

_(Hope of not being alone)_

_(Of being listened to)_

_(And most of all, of not fearing going to sleep and never wake up because his body turned to ashes)_

 

_Tsuna learned young that he was not in his parents priority._

_(But who needed parents when you had a flock)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. the higher you go the more it hurts when you fall

Timoteo Vongola was an old man.

He was old as well as the previous head of the most influential mafia famiglia in Europe.

And some habits are hard to kill.

 

Which is exactly why he finds himself examining Iemitsu.

There is a tension that crawls up his spine when his son mentions a bank account leading to Japan.

If this were any other man he would think it had to do with a lover, and perhaps he is right, but the reaction a simple question caused makes him think it is not that simple.

But, whatever the reason may be, he had a niggling in the back of his mind, the delicate sliver of Vongola Intuition he inherited, that it would change his vision of this man he called friend.

He had a feeling he wouldn't like the reason his stomach was roiling as if condemnation was approaching.

( _he would soon be proven right)_

_(...)_

_(he wished it would not be so)_

* * *

 

 

Enrico was 29.

 

In the mafia that was both young and old.

Too young to be a boss, and yet too old for this life they lived, where behind every ally there hide two enemies, and sometimes you could not tell which was which.

And he may not be the strongest of his brothers, that title went to Massimo, nor the one with the most flame output, for that was Xanxus, and he may not be the most charming person there was, unlike Federico who could charm the pants off of anyone, but all that he lacked he made up for with smarts, the knowledge of what made men break, where to push to find what he needed, who to talk to if information was scarce, how to rule over his subordinates, and yet not make them feel less, for every single one is necessary to the running and mantaining of this organization they all fight to keep afloat.

Enrico knows Iemitsu Sawada. He has great respect for what CEDEF signifies to their operations. A neutral party bound to solve interfamiliar problems with the sole premise of keeping Vongola on top of the food chain.

And so the leader of CEDEF has been a collateral part of his upbringing since he was but a mere child.

He has grown up seeing him destroy enemy famiglias, make nice with allies, he's seen him lie to the faces of traitors and keep a smile on his face while he twists a knife on their backs.

 

There is a difference between mafia men, and _mafia men_.

Mafia men, like him and his father, are brought up to survive the darkness of a life filled with crimes. To wade through the murky waters and not let oneself sink to the depths of the ocean of sins.

_Mafia men_ , like Sawada and his fratellino Xanxus, are born to thrive under the crimson claws of the underworld. To lust for blood and more. But whereas Xanxus owns his savageness and wields it like the sharpest blade, smile full of teeth (fangs), Sawada hides it under goofy smiles and an exhuberant persona.

He wears his mask so well that most can't help but believe.

 

But Enrico's known him while he grew up, and there was a time when he was younger still that his masks had cracks and holes and not so real as now.

Which is why he knows that Sawada has something to hide.

If the reports on his hands weren't enough, a single look at Sawadas' face would be all that's needed to reinforce his suspicions.

After all, what need does a man who takes no breaks and has no family have for a hidden bank account leading to Japan?

Enrico has an inkling of what it could be. But for Vongolas' sake he hopes that for once in his life his intuition fails.

( _it doesn't)_

* * *

 

_While in Italy a Young Lion was being lectured, miles apart on a small town called Namimori, a Tuna and a Skylark were at home, unknown to the disturbances that would soon plague their territory._

* * *

 

 

  __The people of Namimori were one of a kind.

Oblivious to a fault and surviving only thanks to their habit of suspending their desbelief once it became too much for rational thinking to justify.

If it were any other place no one would believe half the things that happened in that innocuous town.

But hence Namimori has always been Hibari territory, and Hibaris' have never been bothered by limitations.

They seem to live by the belief of "if you can think of it then you can do it".

It doesn't seem to help that their answer to any obstacle is to "bite it to death".

Even confronted with all of that, the populace of Namimori can't say they'd ever think of living anywhere else.

( _After all the safest place to live is under a predator.)_

_(And if the biggest of them all just happens to be a young demon with the tendency to bite and a Tuna with a knack for overthrowing the authorities, well, the people of Namimori have **always** been one of a kind). _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading peeps ♡ 
> 
> So I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think about it, and if you see any errors don't be shy to tell me. 
> 
> I am after all writing this on my mobile while at work, so it's sure to have some errors. 
> 
> I will also be lengthening the chapters to 1k to 2k words per chapters from now on. Since the first two were more about putting the groundwork for the future plot. 
> 
> LOVE YOU, xoxo


	3. step into my home, please don't leave bloodstains on my floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That many guards meant that they were either considered a big enough threat to warrant extra security measures (Vongola was Quality after all), or there was something (someone) precious enough for them to guard it (him) so viciously. 

_It's two weeks after 'The Revelation' that a small Vongola entourage consisting of only the inner circle arrive to Namimori._

_Considering that it's a small town the foreigners seemed surprise to note that it was quite a vast building._

_Though nothing could've surprised them more than the person standing in front of the main exit from Namimori Airport._

_Of course, there's no one to be blamed for the shock that spreads through the travelers, after all who'd expect to meet **The Greatest Hitman Reborn** at nowheresville, Japan._

* * *

 

When the old man had informed them they'd be taking a trip to Japan, he'd objected on principle of it being him asking.

But when he'd told them of the reason why -a _nd still, the knowledge of that blonde Trash's actions filled him with both rage and delight at differing intervals-_ he'd jumped up on the chance to rub his mistakes on the Trash's face. And the fact that they hadn't been able to collect any information on Sawadas' brat, since the town he lived in was Hibari territory _-teenager now-_ made it all the more interesting. He could have asked Mammon to find information, but he didn't feel like making things easier for the Trash.

* * *

  
Still, he was was beginning to wonder if that hadn't been a mistake.

Before he could dwell more on his thoughts, the tall assasin approached them, and Enrico as the head of Vongola should've stepped up, but the old man was friends with the hitman so the general consensus seemed to be to let him do the talking, Reborn was known for being a wild card, so anything that gave them the advantage was useful. 

"Old friend", Timoteo was nervous to meet Reborn at such a place. After all they were here due to Iemitsus' family, and it seemed too much of a coincidence for the hitman to appear in the same town they lived. Reborn nodded his greetings and proceeded to scrutinize the mafiosi, who despite all their training couldn't help but sweatdrop. 

Seeming satisfied with the amount of terrorizing he accomplished, the Arcobaleno turned his attention back to Timoteo. 

"I'll have to ask you to come with me", his tone left no brook for complaints. 

_(Unfortunately some people just didn't know when to keep their mouth shuts)_

"Reborn! You've helped the famiglia several times and you're considered an ally, but that doesn't give you the right to make demands. Even less to expect us to just follow you with no explanations", Iemitsus' voice sounded through the room, and various people stopped to watch them with curiousity, though they soon went on their way once they noticed the exceedingly dark aura bursting from the male sporting a fedora. 

"Vongola Decimo", chills raced down their spines at the cold voice, "please control your subordinates. I have acted civilly to your people due to my friendship with Vongola Nono, but there are rules you have to follow if you wish to remain here. 

Please take under consideration that from the moment you stepped on Japanese soil you entered Hibari territory, and under Foundation laws any possible threat or unknowns with ties to the underground organizations are required to meet with the Hibari representative of that area. 

Failure to comply results in _'being bitten to death'_ , and I have no compulsions whatsoever in doing so." 

Seeing as nobody could find the words to speak, Federico decided to step up and try to diffuse the tension, "Ah, _Signor_ Reborn, we understand what you mean, but we are here under _family_ business, not _famiglia_ , surely there's no need to waste time like this, correct?", he gave his most charming grin, but it fell flat, if anything the hitman seemed more annoyed now than before. 

He watched them with narrowed eyes, " _Tch_ , I'm well aware of what you're here to do", when it seemed like Iemitsu would interrupt he glared, "that's why I asked you to come with me", before anyone could ask any questions he turned around and began walking out the airport in the direction of the three vans that had been milling around since the italians' flight had arrived. 

"This is no place to talk", he motioned towards two of the vehicles and entered the third, before he closed the door he gave them a final advice, "I'm sure you'll find answers where we're going, and unless you want the Skylark to bite you to death, under no circumstances are you to touch or distress the Tuna", and with that cryptic comment he disappeared and they were left with the drivers, who looked like teenage delinquents with a strange tube like hairstyle.

Enrico considered not getting on the vans for a second before he dismissed the thought. It was better to follow what Reborn said before they managed to gather information, besides what he said was true, they were on someone elses territory, though it seemed strange that there were such strict measures in place, and if Sawadas' expression was any clue they seemed to be recent, though not so recent if they had the means to send a receiving party as soon as they left the plane. 

One of the teenagers _(and really why were teenagers driving them around? He thought there was no underage driving in Japan)_ reminded them to hurry up, and he had to stop Antonio from starting a fight with a 15 year old kid.

Sometimes he wondered how his guardian could have such a temper when he was a Lightning, but then he looked at Xanxus' Rain and decided he didn't want to know. 

After short deliberation it was decided that the brothers and Squalo would ride in one car, while Timoteo rode with Iemitsu and the other guardians, which was to the best really, if Xanxus had to listen to Sawada whine for one more minute he would blast him with his guns and Basil would need to step up as CEDEF leader. And while that wouldn't be a bad thing per se, Nono would whine and bitch about it and he really didn't want to deal with that. 

* * *

 

Once they had been on the road for 20 minutes, Massimo couldn't handle the silence anymore, and any questions they made the drivers were met with silence. 

Just when he was about to open his mouth the co-pilot turned to look at them and informed them that they had arrived. 

The view that welcomed them was a little different than expected. 

I mean, the structures were of Japanese design, like one of those houses you see in historical dramas, only _enormous_ , it rivaled the Vongola Mansion in terms of sheer size, but what gave them pause was the tall reinforced wall that seemed to go for miles around the mansion, and the multitude of what appeared to be guards milling about the terrain and near the entrance. 

That many guards meant that they were either considered a big enough threat to warrant extra security measures _(Vongola was Quality after all)_ , or there was something _(someone)_ precious enough for them to guard it _(him)_ so viciously. 

Xanxus had the most active Intuition of the Vongola brothers, but as a slum kid before he activated his Flames, he had developed a gut Instinct that had kept him alive, so when his gut told him it would be better if it was the former, and his Intuition told him it was the latter, he couldn't help the feral grin that took over his face. 

He had a feeling this trip had just gotten even more interesting. 

* * *

 

The moment the brothers stepped foot on the ground their hackles raised. The air _reeked_ of _Alpha,_ but what put them on guard was that it wasn't a _single_ scent.

There were dozens of different trails, too many Alphas under one territory, it just wasn't possible, it _shouldn't_ be possible to have that many Alphas together without them tearing each other apart.

Even the Vongola only had at most 100 from the thousands they employed, all of them dispersed and put on rotation as much as possible to avoid disputes. 

They didn't know what could make them all so willing to work alongside so many others. And if it had the power to keep control of this many Alphas they didn't really want to figure it out. 

* * *

 

_(They would soon find out it was not a **what**. _

_But a **who**.)_

_(And you can't really control the willing)_

* * *

The brothers arrived before the other van, so they stood tensely by the foot of a staircase until they saw the other group step out of their vehicle and tense the same way they had. Their faces held questions that they held no answers to, so they shrugged, as frustrating as it was to have no information of who they were about to meet, and that everything they'd seen up 'till now just brought more questions to the surface, it was a necessary step they had to go through in order to do what they came here for. 

And perhaps, if they were deemed fit to stay, they could make some inquires about Sawadas' brat, and gain information to be prepared in advance. 

As much as Enrico really hated Sawadas' guts right now, he'd rather make a good impression on the kid. Since he had Vongola blood that meant the kid was family. You don't abandon family, which seems to be an unfamiliar concept to certain people _(blonde, tall and an idiot, if seen it's better to stay away, lest stupidity be contracted)._

* * *

 

Before they could try to go up the stairs on their own, a man appeared out of nowhere introducing himself as 'Kusakabe Tetsuya, or Tetsuya Kusakabe as you're accostumed', and 'would you please follow me to the conference room, The Chairman and The President are awaiting you' with such professionality and lack of expression that the mafiosi were beginning to wonder if he wasn't a robot like the ones the Tomaso used sometimes. 

The only thing that beleaguered their suspicions  was that the male was Flame Active. _(And no matter how much technology had advanced nobody had yet managed how to produce a robot with Flames.)_

Though it did surprise them that he still remained in Asia, after all most Flame Actives were recruited by the European mafias. And although the Hibari Clan consisted mostly of Actives their subordinates tended to have Inactive Flames, not that it made much of a difference. After all you had to be of a certain caliber to be a part of the Hibari Clan. 

* * *

 

_(It was a matter of luck)_

_(If they had been closer to the guards they'd have noticed that most of them presented Active Flames of differing strenght)_

_(But well, that's a surprise for another day)_

* * *

 

The male _-lightning-_  stopped in front of a bamboo door and announced their prescence. They heard a voice _-sweet and warm-_ respond; the subordinate slid the door open and immediately they were engulfed. 

_warmth_

_freedom_

_home_

_kin_

**_sky_ **

They were dazed, intoxicated on that flame. 

But the view that greeted their eyes stole their breath. 

* * *

 

**_"Primo"_**  

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you like this chapter, I know we still haven't seen Tsuna!! I wanted to put him in this chapter but he was fighting me so I couldn't.
> 
> Also, I know I changed POV a lot in this one, but that's just how it came out, sorry if it's a little confusing. 
> 
> I'm juggling around 5 stories right now, 3 of them are KHR so updates will be from around one or two per week. 
> 
> I still haven't accostumed myself to the updates schedule so bear with me for a while. 
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Love you peeps ♡


	4. when the snows fall and the wind blows, the lone wolf dies (but the pack survives)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title comes from Game of Thrones.

The air was still, as if an enchantment had fallen over everyone. 

No one breathed, no one moved, no one spoke. 

All they could do was gaze upon the mirage that presented itself before their eyes. 

 

_(Of course their dazing was abruptly cut off as Reborn arrived and shoved through the group of Mafiosi who hadn't been able to remove themselves from the entrance)_

* * *

 

 

Looking around at the gob smacked Italians and noticing where their ogling was directed at, Reborn smirked and walked all the way to the being that was the center of attention.  

 

The light shined upon him, appearing to make him shimmer; unruly chestnut hair braided over one shoulder, showing off the length of his neck. 

Pale skin mottled by freckles, enhancing the unusual glimmer of those blazing orbs.

 

* * *

 

_(Eyes so kind **(so vicious)** that captured him long ago)  _

* * *

 

Finally the Italians seemed to come out of their trance and though some still looked rather pale (mainly the Head of CEDEF and Vongola Nono (though for vastly different reasons)) they at least had fully entered the room.

The resounding thud from the sliding door shutting close behind them seemed to bring the other presences in the room to their attention. 

Which considering their upbringing in the underworld, was quite a blunder for them. 

 

Though once they saw the rooms occupants, they weren't quite sure what their reactions should be. 

* * *

 

**_(It should be horror, but they weren't quite aware of that at this point)_ **

* * *

 

For there scattered across the room (and the ceiling _(whatthefuck)_ ) was the most diverse group of people they had ever seen (that weren't Vongola of course). 

 

There were nine apparent clan members, including Reborn _(how)_ and the Primo Clone _(again **how)**_

* * *

 

_(Of course those were only the ones they could sense)_

_(Honestly,_

_they_ _were quite better off not really knowing how many people were actually present at their first meeting,_

_s_ _eeing as it was more or less triple the number they believed)_

 

_(There was never too much protection when it came to their Master)_

**_(Better safe than sorry after all)_ **

* * *

There was Reborn, chaotic as always, next to a black haired male with a barcode on his cheek (he's seen worse places to put a tattoo on).

As well as a strangely civilian looking woman next to Mr. Kusakabe, talking about contracts and permits (a lawyer perhaps?),

though the ones that made him really apprehensive (besides Reborn, because while he may be an ally he was a wildcard through and through) were the three sentinels that orbited around the Second Coming of Primo (fuck that Idiot Sawada, he bet those were his genes, there was no way Primo had another bloodline hidden away in fucking JAPAN), who looked as regal as a King upon his throne, while they looked ready to scatter their innards across the floor. 

Which considering the really high likelihood (99.999999%) of Sawada being the father of their (most likely) leader, it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. 

There was a male, older than him, but younger than his father still, looming behind the serene figure of his leader, he reminded him of the senior members of Vongola, ready to give up their life for the Family while taking as many rivals as they can with them on their way out. 

* * *

 

_(And while the young Don had the right vein of thought he never quite struck gold)_

_(For he couldn't give away something that was no longer his,_

_so in it's stead he would kill all that stood in his Masters way and gladly go to prison for him)_

 

**_(It is after all, easier to die than to face the consequences)_ **

* * *

 

Two females flanked their leader, both tall but otherwise complete opposites of each other, one was severe looking, no emotions bleed through her facial expressions (he'd seen this type growing up, they could either be your best asset or your worst enemy, for you never truly knew what lay behind their façade).

While her counterpart held a childish feel to them, he knew that were she not currently attempting to bury them six feet under with her stare alone, there'd be laugh lines upon her face, she seemed the type to wear her heart on her sleeve (though he'd learned that sometimes this type were worse than the prior one, for you never noticed that you'd become a pawn in their game until you were chocking on your own blood, in the end no one suspected the joyous ones). 

* * *

 

_(You spent so much time trying to figure out what lay behind the mask of the ones that conceal themselves, you fail to notice how the hand that held your hand and praised your worth now slits your throat while whispering you love)_

 

_(Emotions are a double edged sword, for to show too much makes you vulnerable_

_likewise to show too little makes you invulnerable_

_and both leave you bleeding inside)_

 

_(So let's meet in the middle,_

_show them what we want them to see,_

_**and leave them bleeding in our stead** )_

* * *

 

While roaming his sight across the opposing faction he noticed a heavy strain of contempt and disgust directed their way, though when he pinpointed the one responsible he noted it was aimed directly at Sawada (Sr?).

He was pale with short black messy hair and gun gray metal eyes with a sharp gaze.

He had an authoritarian bearing, though it was irrevocably blended with a hunger for violence and the faint scent of blood.

 

He wasn't a _mafia man_ , he didn't hide his true nature under a mask, and although he resembled his _fratellino_ Xanxus, their ambitions were distinct.

Where Xanxus relished in mayhem and bathing in the blood of his enemies, he fell under a chain of command, he understood that there were lines that you did not cross, but this man, he screamed _predator_ to his most base instincts in a way Xanxus has never registered, and while he likewise thrives on spilling enemy blood, he does not fall under any chain of command, he _creates_ the chain of command, _and he sits at the top like a true Carnivore does_ , there is no line left uncrossed, for who would dare put boundaries on a demon (on a Cloud). 

* * *

 

 

_(And Enrico, for all of his youth, recognizes true danger when he sees it, and this man, with all of his feral gaze and the savage way that he holds himself while wildness simmers under his skin, rates the same rank as Reborn)_

 

_(It won't be until much later, when he bares witness to the brutality he is truly capable of when that who he holds most dear is damaged that he will remember this day and recapitulate his assessment,_

_for there is beyond doubt no one who surpasses an Alpha ( **a Cloud** ) protecting his Mate ( **his Sky** ) )_

 

* * *

 

By now, the others had begun to notice their hosts hostility towards them, and subtly huddled together (they were after all on unknown territory and at this pace they were heading towards enemy one). 

 

* * *

 

_(He wasn't aware that they'd arrived on enemy territory from the moment Sawada Iemitsu stepped a foot on Japanese Soil)_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out from the void* 
> 
> Uh, hello peeps, I know it's been THREE FUCKING months since my last update *dying whale noises* but here I am with another chapter. 
> 
> Things are moving along quite nicely, even if Tsuna and Hibari still refuse to sPEAk ashfjakfjalkf
> 
> Well, I hope to bring another chapter soon, though I can't really say when since me and Schedules are not in speaking terms (messy breakup that one) lmao, so I just really want to thank everyone who has left kudos, a comment or simply read my story, because I love you all <3 
> 
> And all of those lovely comments really helped me through the minor freak out block i had over this chapter, even if I still haven't replied to all of them. 
> 
> i'm kinda iffy about this chappie tbh but at the same time i really like it, so tell me what you guys think about it :))) 
> 
> Love ya' peeps! <3


	5. let's not pretend to have regrets (time will not turn back)

The room had returned to a state of tension -at least for the foreigners-, the locals were calm and steadfast, assured of their safety, while they were prey in enemy territory, ripe for the picking, they were not sure they could escape without suffering from casualties, Reborn himself could deal with half of them, and the rest were unknown rivals, they were truly feeling the folly of their trip, it was naïve to think that it would go well, they should have dug deeper when they could find no information. 

 

With a rueful grin, the young Don thought _t_ _his is how empires fall._

* * *

 

 

Enrico tried to assess the situation, for starters they hadn't separated them from their guardians at any point in time, which could mean one of two things: 

1\. They did not know the relationship and power boost between Harmonized Elements (unlikely, what with Reborn on their side, and the multitude of foreign Active Flames suffusing the room) 

Or

2\. They did not recognize them as dangerous opponents, (which was more likely), and he would love to think it's because they're underestimating the Vongola, but Enrico has the feeling that the only ones who have underestimated their opponents are them (even if they were not aware that their target was an opponent) 

 

And Enrico, standing in front of his people, his family, his _famiglia_ , knows that this is just a taste, a small show of power, to test the waters between them.

He knows their actions will determine how this meeting ends. 

**(With words and diplomacy-or weapons, blood painting the walls)**

He could  feel their gazes on him, waiting for his move, his decision, his orders; could feel the strength of Reborns' gaze piercing through him, the lazy roving over his self, analyzing him, categorizing him, trying to break him apart, **daring him to act** , a King in his own right, serving under another Rulers' throne. 

 

_'Take a deep breath Enrico, relax your shoulders, stand straight and don't forget to look them in the eyes'_

He locked eyes with Sawadas' kid - _Tsunayoshi, his name is Tsunayoshi -_ and resisted a shiver, he was met with too bright eyes, flame coiled around himself, a show of restraint, of comfort, his posture spoke of assurance, _like a lazy cat slouching on his throne_ , curious, but content to watch the proceedings (like playing with his food). He took it all into consideration and moved to bow.

"We apologize for our actions until now, we have been terribly rude in our behavior", his voice did not shake, "I am Enrico di Vongola, Tenth Generation of the Vongola Famiglia, I offer you my most sincerest greetings. 

Accompanying me are my family and our guardians. 

We pose no threat to you, and beseech your permission to stay in your territory until we gain the answers we seek", the hall was silent, his breath sounded too loud in the continued silence.

A purposeful stillness, they were standing on the edge of the precipice, all that's left was wait to see if they would fall or be lent a rope.   

 

Enrico straightened and swallowed, resisting the urge to fidget, he had made his move, now the ball was in their court. 

He truly hoped they could salvage the situation, oh dio mio, he would strangle Sawada later he swore he would, it was all his fucking faul-, a gravelly voice interrupted his inner musings. 

 

"Vongola", everything came into sharp focus, his brothers standing beside him, a display of solidarity, his father behind him, close but out of the spotlight, this was his responsibility now after all, "welcome to Namimori," a small curl of the lips, less than a smile, but warmer than one.

Then like a punch to the gut, his next words registered. 

**_"As reigning Matriarch of the Hibari Clan, I Hibari Tsunayoshi shall conduct your interview under Foundation Law to ascertain whether your presence shall be allowed on my Territory"_** , he felt himself pale, a sick feeling growing in his stomach, the shock from their side of the room was palpable. He was sure he heard his father curse, and that thrice-damned fucking Sawada almost choke on his own spit (how he wished he fucking had), he felt a headache coming, besides everything else. His brothers had tensed at his sides, they all knew the power of the Hibari Clan, and while they knew they were under their territory, at most they thought they'd meet a Foundation sub-leader. 

To find that the person they were looking for was part of the Hibari Clan was already a fucking surprise but not really alarming, they could still negotiate his transfer to Vongola, a few talks, and explanations would see it done. 

 

But **of course** nothing could be as simple as that, _oh no, God forbid anything went smoothly when it came to that fucking blonde idiot._

His father had shown too much leeway when it came to Sawada, and now it was coming to bite them in the ass. 

The _fucking_ Matriarch. 

It was just their luck. 

They could forget about taking him back to Vongola with them now, that would prove impossible under the circumstances, and they would most likely not survive the consequences. 

After all Tsunayoshi being Matriarch could only mean two things: 

 

1) He was an Omega (thank you for the fucking warning Sawada) 

And 2) He was mated to the Hibari's reigning leader (if he remembered correctly he was nearing 23 years of age, and examining the occupants of the room with more scrutiny this time, he could definitely see the protective Alpha posture of the glaring steel-eyed man of before, which meant that was both Tsunayoshis' mate and the current leader of the Hibari Clan). 

 

Trying to remember all he has knows of the Hibaris' he vaguely remembers hearing some years ago about the new reigning pair, how the Alpha preferred the battle field and left all other matters to his Omega, remembers hearing, with a faint sense of alarm rising in him, how they all joked about how the Omega was the one who gave the commands, how he was the one they followed, the one they looked up to, how his own Alpha followed his lead, they uttered with barely discernible ridicule in their voice how the Clan must be reaching it's ruin. _'An Omega in power'_ he remembers hearing, and thinking, in the privacy of his own mind, how foolish it was, remembers thinking, that Omegas are not fit for _**power**_ , for _**leadership**_ , for ** _violence_**. 

 

* * *

 

 

He remembers it all in startling clarity, and yet here is proof, here is irrefutable evidence, that _he_ was the foolish one. 

And what he sees now, he _**knows**_ will be branded onto his brain until the day he dies. 

 

Tsunayoshi, an amused tilt to his lips, slouched contentedly over his throne **(power)**

Tsunayoshi, holding command over the beasts that roam by his side **(leadership)**

Tsunayoshi, flames coiled to attack, no hesitance in his eyes **(violence)**

 

* * *

 

 

**_(Tsunayoshi, holding their lives on his hands)_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_H_ _e sees, and thinks 'ah, so this is how empires fall'_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, it's me ya gal *waves regally* 
> 
> IT'SS BEEN FOUr FUcKIGN MONTHS sjfjfjfddfkjdfjds  
> I HAVE EVOLV ED (it took me one more month than my previous update, dayuuumn) 
> 
> I - have no excuses, besides the crippling sense of anxiety that follows me day by day and an amazing amount of procrastinating i partake in day by day *shrugs* 
> 
> Anyways! Here I am again you demons, hope you liked it, and now that we are in 20gayteen I hope that the gay aura will inspire me to continue and eventually finish all of my stories 
> 
> LET THE LGBTQIA+ win my peeps! 
> 
> y'all know i love you, so come chat with me if you want, i'm on tumblr as: creepingsoul  
> i love to talk about my prompts and fic ideas, so hmu :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic I'll be working on.  
> It'll be as the tags say A/B/O Slash so don't like don't read. 
> 
> I also tend to create my own universes and mostly ignore canon so just giving you a warning. 
> 
> NOTES: This fic will be mostly romance/crack with a side of darkness. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the ride :)


End file.
